Nico goes back to school
by Andytheawesome
Summary: When Hades makes Nico go back to school after the second giant war with Gaea, Nico was furious. Now it's time to show the mortals at his new school who the one, the only, Nico di Angelo is!
1. Chapter one

**A/N: Ok, so you know how head canons are like mini fanfics? So, I figured that I could try to make one of my fav head canons into a fic! It's going to have the head canon as, like, the base, and I'm just going to elaborate on it, make an _actual_ story out of a head canon. Please enjoy. **

I don't own anything.

 **Nico POV**

I'm fuming by the time I walk into the big, stucco monstrosity that is my new school.

 _"Go back to high school,"_ Hades had said.

" _You need the life skills,"_ he said.

Of course my _stupid_ dad wanted me to go back to _stupid_ school in the middle of the _stupid_ school year after the _stupid_ second giant war where _stupid_ Gaea tried to take over the _stupid_ world.

Well, at least if I go, I'll make an impression on these stupid mortals. I woke up in the morning, as some people would say, on the wrong side of the bed. I was in a gloomier mood than usual, so I put on my favorite black shirt with a grey skull on it, my blackest jeans (one of many), and my pitch black converse. I wanted them to know to stay away from the 'gloomy goth kid'. At school, the mortals got one look at me and tried to stay away, even trying to become 'one with the walls' to avoid me. Smart. I go to the office to get my schedule. From Percy's stories, I've heard how monsters hide in schools looking for demigods to terrorize. I should try to avoid them. I hope that I can see them through the mist.

"-r. di Angelo?" The lady speaking to me is a little

50-ish woman with grey hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She is sitting at her desk holding out a piece of paper for me to take. I assume it was my schedule, but I don't know where any of my classes were.

"Hey, mrs-"

"Jones."

"Mrs. Jones, do you happen to have a map I could use?"

"Why, yes. I do. Here you go, young man."

I almost laugh at that. 'Young man'. Ha! This fifty year old woman thought I was young! Yes, I do have the appearance of what, a sixteen year old? But I actually spent _at_ _least_ seventy years in the Lotus Hotel Casino, so I would technically be, like, over eighty.

Well, in any case, I need to get to class. I thank Mrs. Jones. I'm pretty sure that I'm late, but who cares! My dad is the god of the underworld, so I'm sure _he_ doesn't. My sister and mother are dead, so I'm sure _they_ don't. _Sigh._ I miss my other sister, Hazel. She's still at camp Jupiter with Frank.

I walk and look at the room numbers on the doors, when I finally find the room I'm looking for.

 _Room 175._

I enter the room and skulk to the very back of the class, glad that it seems I'm not that late if the teacher's not here yet. As if the gods heard my thought, the teacher chose that moment to walk into the room as soon as I sit down.

"Good morning class" she has an happy, excited voice that reminds me of Bianca's old teacher. At that thought, I almost start crying.

 _Keep I together di Angelo._

"Good morning Ms. Husser." The class replies automatically.

Today we have a new student," the newly proclaimed Ms. Husser said. I inwardly groan. For sure she was talking about me.

"Nico di Angelo, would you please stand up and tell us three things about yourself?"

Seriously! Why is this woman so happy?

I stand up.

"Ah, ok. My name is Nico di Angelo. Uh, I live in New York most of the time, my favorite color is black," at that, I hear a _lot_ of "pshhh"s and "duh"s. I even hear some laughter.

"and I'm from Italy, so my first language is Italian."

"Thank you Nico. You may sit down now."

I comply with her order, slumping in my chair. The mortal girls in the class lean over and whisper about me, no doubt about my choice of clothing. I can hear them with my demigod hearing. Halfblood senses are only a little bit better than mortals', but to be fair, they were whispering _really_ loud.

"Ok, class! Since you recently finished your Indian mythology unit, we are starting Greek mythology unit!"

At that, I sit up a little straighter. Huh. So dad actually put me in school at the right time so that I _won't_ fail.

"Does anyone know anything about Greek mythology? For example: gods,"

"And goddesses," I mutter.

"What was that Mr. di Angelo?"

Oh. Oops. I guess I said it a little louder than I was planning.

"Well, I just realized that you forgot to say goddesses. I think they would be kinda mad if you forgot most of the others."

Ms. Husser gives me a peculiar look.

"Thank you for your opinion, Mr. di Angelo. Now back to the question."

A girl at the front of the class who has been raising her hand since the first time the question was asked, said,

"There are twelve main gods, Zeus, Aphrodite,Dionysius, Hera, Hephaestus, Are-"

I'm guessing she's the class know-it-all.

"Thank you, Miss Rancer. Maybe you could let some _other_ people answer."

At the girl's dejected look, Ms. Husser quickly says,

"Oh no, don't be sad. I'm still _very_ impressed by all you know."

At that, the girl smiles.

Nobody else raises their hand. Ms. Husser's eyes scope the room, looking for her next victim. Her eyes land on, _drum roll please,_ little old me. Yay!

Not.

"Ah. Mr. Di Angelo. Do you know any of the Greek gods?"

Psh. Lady, don't even _start_ with me.

Oh. Well. Now everyone's looking at the back of the room where I'm sitting. Great.

"Hades," I mumble.

"What was that?"

Ms. Husser asks me. Ugh. Now I'm really regretting thinking that this would be a good day.

"Hades." I open my mouth and said louder.

A few other kids snicker. One even dares to say,

"Of course goth boy knows _that_ one!"

I jump to my feet and say,

"First of all, I'm not goth, or _emo,_ I just really like the color black. And second of all, I KNOW ALL THE GODS. I've even met some." I say that last part with a smirk on my face. I then proceed to have jaws smacking the floor.

( **A/N: you don't have to read the next mini history lesson.)**

"Big three: Zeus, king of the gods, husband of Hera, God of lightning, Poseidon, God of water, earthquakes, and horses, and Hades, husband of Persephone, god of the underworld, the dead, and all the riches under the earth. Their sisters are Hera, queen of the gods, wife of Zeus, goddess of marriage and women, childbirth, and family, Demeter, goddess of agriculture and the harvest, and Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home. Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter, wife of Hades, goddess of the underworldArtemis, goddess of the hunt and moon, archery, and maidenhood, and her twin brother, Apollo, God of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, medicine, plague, and the sun, are the children of Zeus and the titan Leto. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, created out of sea foam, wig of Hephaestus. Ares, _boyfriend_ of Aphrodite, God of war, and Hephaestus, _husband_ of Aphrodite, god of masonry and the forge, are Zeus and Hera's sons. Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war strategy, is the daughter of Zeus and the titan Metis. Dionysius, the demigod-turned-god son of Zeus and a mortal, is the God of wine and partying. Finally, Hermes,son of Zeus and the titan Maia. He's the guide to the underworld, messenger of the gods, god of thieves, travel, and athletes. And then there are thousands of minor gods, including Hebe, the goddess of eternal youth, daughter of Zeus and Hera, and many, _many_ more. Don't even get me _started_ on all the monsters, titans, or nature spirits."

I say crossing my arms over my chest.

 **(Mini Nico rant is over)**

I stare at the rest of the class with a smirk on my face.

"Th-thank you, M-m-mr. di A-angelo." Says a now flabbergasted Ms. Husser.

I sit down with a smug look. I feel a _lot_ better after my mini-Nico rant.

Just to ruin my happiness, I hear a nitty female voice call out,

"What's goth boy gonna do now, speak Greek?"

I look over to the girl who spoke, and it's the girl who answered the question earlier.

"Απλά ζηλεύεις, θνητός"

And then, the bell rang.


	2. Chapter two

**A/N: hello! This _was_ going to be a one-shot, but a bunch of people asked me to continue. I don't own anything that you reconfnize from the books. Enjoy chapter two!**

 **Nico POV**

FINALLY! School is finally over. After my fist class with Ms. Husser, I quickly got the hang of this 'school' thing. My next classes passed by really quickly, but that might have just had to do with my ADHD. I walk out the doors that I dreadfully walked through at the beginning of the day, and I see a familiar blond head.

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

I run over to my boyfriend and give him a hug then a giant kiss.

"Nico! I...need...to...breath!"

I look over Will's shoulder, only to see a big, black, fury dog.

"Mrs. O'Leary! What are you doing here, girl?"

I say to my hellhound as I pet her. As soon as I say that I hear a shrill noise cutting into my head like a knife.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I look to where the sound came from. Oh my gods! This girl won't leave me alone! It's the same girl from class earlier, the know-it-all, what did Ms. Husser call her, _Miss Rancer._ She's pointing at my pet hell hound, like she's a monst-wait. She _is_ a monster. So that means...

"Rancer!" I run over to her.

"Rancer, stop screaming your dam **(hehe. Sorry. I had to add this in even though Nico wasn't there for the inside joke.)** head off." I say, slightly out of breath.

"Your name is Nico, right?!" She hides behind me.

"What in the frogging world is that thing?! Also, just so you know, my name is Sophie. Sophie Rancer. Not just Rancer. "

"Will, could you please come hear with Mrs. O'Leary?" I call over to my boyfriend.

"Sure sunshine." He replies. Ugh. I hate, _hate,_ that nickname. I shoot Will a playful glare.

"So, goth guy, are you going to tell me what the huckleberry that-that _thing_ that boy, Will you called him, is walking over?" The know it all says to me.

"I am not a goth! I told you this already!" I look down at my black shoes, and stick my hands into the pockets of my black jeans.

"I just like the color black."

I look back up at Sophie.

"And you can see her?"

Huh. Now that I'm actually looking at her, her dirty blond hair and grey eyes are very prominent.

"Well, duh." She replies in a snotty voice.

"How could I _not_ see the GIANT BLACK DOG THAT'S LITERALLY THE SAME SIZE AS A FROGGING GARBAGE TRUCK?"

"She's a hell hound. Sophie? Quick question. Or, actually, I have a couple questions." At her making continue motions with her hands, I keep talking.

"So, first. Do you happen to have either ADHD or dyslexia?"

I see a small blush slowly creep up her cheeks.she looks down at the ground, mirroring what I did a minute ago.

"Y-yeah. I actually have both. I feel pressured by everyone to know a bunch of stuff, because, well, they tell me that I look like a nerd so I may as well play the part. I can't read very well. But I really like Greek and Ronan mythology! For some reason, I can read the Greek better than English. And sorry, but this has been bugging me all day. In class this morning, why did you call me mortal? Are you not? And in no way, whatsoever, am I jealous of _you._ "

Ok. First theory confirmed. I make a mental checklist. • _ADHD_ _and_ _dyslexia_

 _•can read Greek better than_ _English_

Next on my list of suspicions.

"Sophie, do you live with two parents? I kinda need to know if you do."

She looks back up at me, and I can see tears in her eyes. Her snappy, sassy exterior breaks, only to show a fragile, delicate inside. It breaks my heart to see anyone like this. Hey! Don't look at me like that! Just because I'm the cold, dead-inside son of the God of the underworld doesn't mean I can't have feelings. My relationship with Will (and most of the seven from the Argo II) is proof!

"You had to go there, Nico? My dad says my mother died giving birth to me. I never knew her, but I miss her every day. You know what? I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this. I barely even know you." She says with her breaking voice, and begins to walk away. I grab her shoulder before she can escape.

I look straight into her eyes and tell her,

"Hey, look. My mom died when me and my sister were young, around five and six. My sister passed away seven **(A/N:** **ty)** years after that because of a car crash." It was the best cover story I could come up with.

"I know go it feels to have and lost your loved ones." I finish.

"Look at that! The heartless goth teddy bear getting all sentimental." Will walks over, holding Mrs. O'Leary' leash (a seven inch thick strip of drakon leather)

"Oh, Sophie. I forgot to introduce you to Will. Will is my boyfriend." I look over at Will and say,

"Will, this is Sophie Rancer. She can see Mrs. O'Leary."

Will puts his arm over my shoulder and kisses the top of my head. Then, to ruin my investigation, Will asks the last question I have on my list.

"So, Sophie. Do you happen to have any friends at this school? Ow!" I slap my boyfriend's back. Hard.

"Will," and then I switch to Greek. I look over to Will and say,

"Αυτό δεν ήταν ευγενικό." **(Translation: That/this was not polite)** Then I look back at Sophie and ask her,

"Μπορείτε να με καταλάβετε?" **(translation: can you understand me?)**

"Will, Nico is right. That was quite impolite. And yes, Nico. Are you stupid? Why _wouldn't I understand you?"_

Ugh. This girl is being so rude to me. I feel really tempted to open the ground and let her fall in.

"Well, maybe because I was speaking Greek?"

Her face is the literal meaning of surprise! It's hilarious.

Gods! I am so stupid. I forgot to ask her how old she is!

"Sophie, just, ah, something I was wondering. Howold are you?

I'm 14 years old."

Well, her mom isn't _too_ far off for her to be claimed.

I'm assuming her mom is Athena.

Mental list time!

 _•ADHD and dyslexia_

 _•can read Greek better than_ _English_

 _•can see through the Mist_

 _•no mom; lives with her dad_

 _•understands me specking greek_

 _•smarty pants. Blonde hair and grey eyes. Mom is probably Athena_

"Sophie!" I hear a panicked voice call for our new friend(?).

"Sophie! Sophie! Who are you talking to? I couldn't find you and I got so-Nico? What are you doing here? Oh hey Will." A boy the same age as me runs up to us, out of breath. I recognize him as one of my satyr friends from camp.

"Daryl? Hey dude!" Will calls over to him.

"GUYS!" We all look at the person who yelled, none other than Sophie.

"First. Hi Dar. Second. How in the world do you two know my best friend!?" Wait. So Sophie _is_ a demigod! I knew it! If Sophie's friend is a satyr, then that means-oh. We need to get her to camp before she starts attracting monsters. As soon as a half blood knows that they're, well, a half blood, they attract monsters more than they would if they didn't. I look at Daryl.

"Dar, do you want to give the talk or do you want me to?"

"Wait. The talk? Guys, I've already heard the talk. Also, why would you three give _me_ the talk?"

We all look at Sophie.

"Guys, we should get to camp. We can ride on Mrs. O'Leary. Everyone get on."

"Ugh! Can you guys give me an answer? _Please?_ What is this camp place you speak of, and why are we going there?And how are we going to get there on this...very...large dog? Hey! Put me down!" I had had enough of her jibber jabering, so I just picked her up and put her on Mrs. O'Leary's back.

"Sophie, this is for your own good." Daryl tells Sophie.

Will gets on, and then Daryl, and I'm the last.

"Mrs. O'Leary, can we shadow travel to camp, please?" She happily wags her tail and runs to the side of the school, to the biggest shadow she can find, and jumps into it.

 **A/N: Ta-da! Chapter two!**

 **Thank you TakeMeDown (did I do that right?) for giving me the idea of making Sophie a demigod. Sorry that Will didn't have a big part in this chapter. ****I don't swear much, and I don't think my OC Sophie would either, but I do say 'Frog' as a kind of place holder for words, like when Sophie said "what in the frogging world" and when she's saying to Nico "how could I not see the giant dog the size of a frogging garbage truck?"** **I will try to do one chapter every couple days or less. Thank you for reading this! Comment on what you like/dislike.**


	3. Not a chapter, but I NEED HELP!

**Silver here. *raises hands* Sorry! Don't shoot. I've had a terrible case of writer's block and I can't come up with any ideas for the next chapter. I REALLY need help! If you could comment some ideas for what you want to happen i the next chapter, that would be much appreciated. I have, like the first paragraph of the chapter written so far, but I can't come up with anything past that. As soon as somebody comments a couple ideas, I'll start trying to write. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter three

**A/N: Sorry! Ok I just had to get that apology over with. I haven't updated in forever! I had a really bad case of writer's block, so I didn't have any inspiration for this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Sophie POV**

Nico throws me onto that HUGE black mastiff the size of a truck, and says something to her. Then, she starts running. Hmmm...now that I have some time to think, I remember Nico calling her, what, Mrs. O'learn? That's right! I remember now. Mrs. O'Leary! So, my best friend, and frankly, my only friend, this new kid Nico, his boyfriend, Will, and I are traveling to some Camp Nico mentioned? How-

My thoughts are interrupted when an...off feeling washed over me, like being doused in cold water. My view is shrouded by darkness and I pass out.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

I wake up in a bed in what looks like the nurse's office at school. I look around at the open room, noting that it kinda looks like a big cabin, but with lots of beds similar to the one I'm in.

"You're up." Somebody says. I turn and see Daryl, my best friend who it seems has taken a liking to shaggy carpet pants...?

"D-dar?" My voice is slightly raspy, something I'm surprised about. "Where am I? What's going on? What happened to the hellhound?" I ask, my voice clearing up as I talk more.

Daryl smiles at me and Nico and Will walk up to my bed. I hadn't seen that they were there before, so I'm slightly surprised when they appear.

Will hands me a tall glass with a purple straw and a maraschino cherry on the side. The liquid inside the glass kind of looks like glowing apple juice.

"Here. That should make you feel better. You passed out when we shadow traveled to camp. Happens to most people." The blond boy says.

I take a sip of the unknown liquid, my eyes lighting up when it tastes like Reese's peanut butter cups, my favourite snack to eat when I'm feeling lonely and reading a book.

"This...it's delicious..." I look up at the three boys standing over me. "It tastes wonderful!" I say with a giggle. Then I notice the wistful look on all three guys' faces, and I feel a teensy bit guilty for not offering them some, too.

"You guys want some?" I say, holding the glass out. Daryl shakes his head violently, backing away and running into a table with some medical instruments on it. He blushes, his milk chocolate coloured skin tinting a rosy pink.

"Um, you're very sweet for offering, but if I drank any of that stuff I would...burn to a crisp?" He says, his voice an octave higher than normal.

My eyes go wide. I pull the glass back and take another sip, a warm tingling feeling going through my body.

"O-oh. Okay. No nectar for Daryl." I say, not noticing the astonished looks on Will and Nico's faces.

"Hey, Rancer. How'd you know what it's called?" Nico asks me, taking a step forward.

I think for a second before answering.

"Well, remember how I told you that I read a fudge load of Greek mythology?" I start, taking a longer sip through the purple straw. Nico nods, twisting that skull ring he has on his pinky finger.

"Well, I recognized this as nectar after I took a sip...I remember reading about it." I say, blushing a little bit.

Nico and Will nod. I take another sip, looking down with a little bit of surprise when there's nothing to drink.

"Oh. I guess I finished it." I say, plucking up the cherry and popping it in my mouth.

Suddenly, I hear a roar from outside. Before anybody can stop me, I jump off my bed and run to a nearby window to see what's happening.

Outside, in a big field, there's two people...I can't see their faces, but one of them has raven black, windswept hair, a tan complexion, and a muscular build that I assume one would get from swimming. He's holding a bronze sword, swinging it around like he's been doing it for years.

The other person, a girl, has a short black hair cut, she's wearing a black leather jacket, silver leggings, and black combat boots. From here, I can just see the glint of what looks like a silver tiara on her forehead.

She has a quiver on her back, one which she is taking arrows out of and shooting them at the male in rapid succession. The guy keeps slicing the arrows in half, his movements with the sword so fast, they're blurring.

He's slowly moving closer to the girl, who just keeps trying to fend him off with her arrows. She touches something on her wrist, and suddenly there's a large , circular shield in front of her. The shield has a hideous face on it--one I assume is Medusa, from ancient Greek mythology...but she doesn't exist, and neither should the girl's shield, Aegis...

Nico walks over to stand beside me and just sighs, completely ignoring the huge tidal wave slowly rising behind the girl, what I assume was making the roaring. I look over at him, my eyes wide as saucers.

"What's happening! Who are they? And why aren't you doing anything about it? Why isn't anybody doing anything about it?" I ask, motioning sharply to the growing crowd surrounding the two people fighting.

"Those," He says, turing to me with a grin. "Those are my cousins."

I look at him, not really comprehending that the two people figthing like demons out there are Nico's cousins.

"The guy's Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon." I open my mouth to say something, to counter what he just said, to say that Greek gods don't exist and a human shouldn't be able to do stuff like make tidal waves, but Nico puts a figer up to stop me.

"And the girl is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." He says. "I'm the son of hades, which makes us cousins." He shrugs again.

A bright flash of light pulls my attention back to the two demigods, I guess. I turn my head back to the cousins, gasping when Thalia raises her hand and a bolt of lightning comes down, hitting Percy.

"I-is he okay?!" I ask, almost prepared to hop out the open window and check on the guy. Nico smirks and points.

"Watch." He says. I look, and once the smoke clears, Percy is standing there, smoking. I gasp again, staring intently at the two demigods.

"How did she do that? How is he not dead? And what's up with the wave? And why are they figting?" I ask in rapid succession. Nico looks up above my head with a grin.

"Knew it." He looks at me and Daryl and Will walk over, along with a girl who had just run in. I notice her california girl dirty blond hair, grey eyes almost identical to mine, and the dagger she's holding in her hand. She looks at a spot above my head too and smiles at me.

"Hail, Sophie rancer. Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She says. I look up and see a glowing owl perched on an olive branch floating above my head. I look at the four people in front of me, all who are bowing.

A/N: I would just like to thank everybody who asked me to update. And you, of course! For reading this! Please tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
